


Found and Lost

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Deaths are background characters, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, almost, slight dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Missing scene about Kunsel and Rude’s first mission together from Brothers in Arms by firenewt.





	Found and Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firenewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/gifts).

> I really enjoyed Brothers in Arms and I hoped I did it justice adding this scene!

“Any questions?”

There were plenty. Why was he being asked to protect support personnel up in the fucking cold? Why was his not quite official mission to keep an eye on a SOLDIER? Did Reno drink his coffee, again? Were those bags under Tseng’s eyes from lack of sleep, stress, or both? And most importantly, why was he the one chosen to go freeze his balls off?

Rude took a moment, pretending to read through the mission once more before handing it back to Tseng. “Understood.” He didn’t ask unnecessary questions. This was his job. It didn’t matter why, he just had to get it done. Hopefully this SOLDIER wouldn’t be too annoying. 

“Good. Hojo was very adamant that this guy went along. Stay alert. If you can find out the source and relay that information to me, that would also be nice.” Tseng checked his watch and sighed. “They’re leaving first thing in the morning. Take the rest of the day off and get what you need.”

“My patrol, sir?”

“Reno and I can cover it. I have other matters to attend to in the Slums anyway...” Tseng grabbed his jacket. “I expect a full report once you get back.”

Rude stood and nodded. “Sir.”

—

There was something wrong with this guy. He’d pulled up Kunsel’s records before leaving HQ the day prior. As far as enhanced humans go, his vitals and stats were normal. He was described in a few reports of having a good attitude and even Rude could recall seeing the guy cutting loose with some fellow SOLDIERs. Which was strange since later reports have noted Kunsel acting out of character. And, funny enough, those reports came after sessions logged in Hojo’s lab. Reno was right, the “greasy haired fuck” was a creep.

Kunsel was out of it as the helicopter took them and a few support personnel toward Icicle area. Rude would suspect drugs but most of those didn’t affect SOLDIER members. His eyes were unfocused, it was like Kunsel was in a daze. It only got worse the further north they went. 

Some supplies to tackle the cliff were picked up in Icicle Town. The SOLDIER was antsy, muttering to himself, until they finally started to climb. 

Then the SOLDIER was on a mission. He’d veer off from the path at any given chance. It was like Kunsel went from dazed to crazed. Stops to rest we’re a nightmare, the redhead insisting they keep moving, eyes never meeting any of theirs, while simultaneously downing his rations. Rude about had enough. His main focus of the mission shifted. Instead of observing what he could to figure out what Hojo was up to, Rude now had to make sure Kunsel didn’t walk off a cliff.

Which nearly happened. Twice.

“Gods above.” Rude took off after Kunsel yet again. The sun was starting to set, they needed to make camp, and this crazy fucker once again started running. He grabbed his arm but instead of stopping the two slid in the snow and over a ledge. Luckily it was a short drop padded with a couple feet of snow. Rude stood, his grip still tight on Kunsel’s bicep. He could feel the icy cold on his back where snow went up his jacket. Lovely.

Rude was about to yell at Kunsel, maybe shake some sense into him but that’s when he noticed where they were. In front of them, just a few feet away, was a hole. A massive crater, to be exact. Rude inches forward, eyes wide behind his asks sunglasses. “What the fuck? Kunsel, are you seeing this?” He tugged and a weight fell into his side. Kunsel groaned, eyes shut.

“Shit.” Rude pulled out his radio. “Personnel team, get your asses down here. Follow our tracks and be extremely careful. Big crater over here and Kunsel is out of commission. Over.”

Rude wrapped an arm around the SOLDIER’s waist, looking for a place to set up camp while support tested the area. There was a small overhang almost like a shallow cave that provided a roof of sorts just east of the crater and Rude got to work. Kunsel was dead weight but at least he was breathing. The Turk rummaged through his pack and Kunsel’s, sticking a ration in his mouth before getting a fire started. Once that was taken care of he cleared a spot for them near the fire pushing the snow toward the entrance and dig out all the blankets he could find. He unfolded them all, stretching a couple out on the grass and gathered the others with their sleeping bags. He placed Kunsel, still unconscious, onto the blankets and took off his wet outerwear. Once he was down to his shorts and undershirt he piled the blankets over him and went to check on the support team.

“Why the hell are you two just standing there?” Rude greeted roughly. Two of the three support guys looked frozen in place, looks of fear on their faces.

“I-Ison, sir. He slipped and-and.” The guy pointe down toward the crater. Rude stopped himself from sighing. 

“Job hazard. Is this the spot or not?”

The other guy piped up. “It is! The electromagnetism in this area is crazy. I’ve printed some reports and we’re taking notes. A few more tests and we’ll be ready to go.”

“Aren’t we going to go after him?” The first guy spoke back up, looking on the verge of tears. 

Rude crossed his arms. “After you finish you’re more than welcome to go look for him. But he’s probably dead and if you go down there you’ll just end up dead too. The copter won’t wait for you to not succeed a suicide mission either.”

Neither of the men looked pleased but they got back to work.

—

“Mr, um, Rude? Sir? We have a problem.” Rude looked up from where he was trying to get some water into Kunsel to the support team crouched down in front of his temporary camp.

“What? Machine down?”

“No, sir. We have everything we need for Professor Hojo and Shinra. We went ahead and radioed the helicopter but there’s a storm coming in. Fast.”

“Shit.” Rude looked back down to Kunsel. “You two had survival training?” The mumbled an affirmative. “Find a spot like this. There’s not enough room for the four of us in here. We’ll have to ride this out until the storm passes. Once it’s clear we’ll meet up and radio our location.”

“Sir!”

—

The storm hit very quickly after that. Rude had pushed snow to the entrance and packed it tightly leaving only a smal opening toward the top. There, he shoved a blanket and prayed to whatever deity would have him that it would hold. 

When he crawled back to Kunsel the SOLDIER was shivering...and wet.

“Fuck.” Trying not to look, Rude took off his soiled shorts and switched blankets underneath him. The temperature was also dropping rapidly. He pulled a small pot from his pack and took some snow and melted it, then boiled the water. He set it aside for the morning and took a deep breath. This was going to be awkward as hell.

He joined their sleeping bags and removed his clothes, cursing at the cold air biting him. Rude could hear the way the wind picked up outside and he pushed all other thoughts aside letting one thing take over like a mantra in his head:

Survive.

Even if that meant spooning an enhanced human he barely knew while naked. 

......

He’d been through worse.

The first night Kunsel didn’t move very much. Rude woke regularly, his mind and body on high alert, and checked the fire, checked Kunsel’s breathing and heart rate. It stayed rather warm where they were joined in the sleeping bags and what little sleep he got was restful.

During the day the temperature climbed back up some. He put Kunsel’s underclothes back on him while he separated the water he boiled. He put half in his pouch and the other half he boiled with some freeze dried veggies from his rations. Rude settled on an FRE and then set about trying to feed the SOLDIER.

“Kunsel.” Rude shook his shoulder lightly. The redhead stirred but didn’t open his eyes. He was mumbling in his sleep but most was nonsense. Rude could slinky make out the occasional word like “cold,” “home,” and something that strangely sounded like “mother.” 

Rude sat Kunsel up and once again coaxed some water into him, massaging his throat so he would swallow. The last thing he needed was for this guy to aspirate out here. He followed suit with the soup until satisfied he got enough in him to keep him alive. 

The day passed slowly, the wind only beating harder outside. A few times Rude had to repack the snow wall but otherwise, they got lucky finding this spot. It was low to the ground, the top only barely four feet from the ground. Rude had to crawl everywhere but if it kept them alive he’d keep his complaints to himself. He let himself sleep off and on through the day to catch up on rest, preparing himself for another night of sub zero temperatures.

—

The second night went a little differently. Rude woke up not long after falling asleep. He felt panicked, like something was wrong. While his brain tried to catch up he pulled Kunsel closer to him, eyes squinting in the dimness of their tiny haven. 

Then he felt it. Kunsel was moving. No. Kunsel was RUTTING against his leg and fucking hell Rude felt his body responding. 

“Kunsel.” He hissed sharply but didn’t loosen his hold of the other man. Kunsel moaned and thrusted harder causing Rude to groan in return. “Dammit...Dammit.” 

“Cold. Touch. Ahhh...” Kunsel kept moving, his tempo erratic. Rude squeezed him as the SOLDIER tensed and cried out, releasing all over Rude’s thigh. He slumped and let out a snore. 

Rude shouldn’t have, but he got out of the sleeping back and jerked himself so hard he came faster than he had as a teenager. He wasn’t proud of himself but a man could only do so much after going through that. And fuck had it been awhile since he’d been with anyone. Or even taken the time with own hand. 

He cleaned them both up with a cloth from his bag and tossed it in the fire. With a somewhat clear head and a new resolve to take better care of himself in more intimate matters, Rude climbed back in the sleeping bags and drifted off.

He woke to Kunsel in his arms, drool on his chest, and an erection on his thigh.

—

Day three found Kunsel slightly more lucid. His eyes were open but he didn’t seem quite all there.

“So cold.” He mumbled, huddled by the fire.

“No shit. Drink this.” He tapped the pouch against Kunsel’s hands several times before the redhead took it and proceeded to spill more than drink. Rude helped him and the shared some FREs, both lively enough to complain about them.

“When can we get out of here?”

“As soon as the storm passes. Hopefully it’s nearly over.”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“Piss in the corner.”

“...don’t have to piss.”

“...fuck.”

—

Rude kissed freckled cheeks as he worked their cocks. Kunsel was close and honestly, so was he. This event was initiated by an awake Kunsel this time.

“It’ll keep us warmer, you know? And it’s not like we have fuck else to do out here. Don’t tell me you’re shy, big guy.”

And it was true. Sweat beaded along Rude’s brow and he could just make out a drop of sweat falling from messy red bangs. Besides sleep they had nothing else to do. And, well, Rude didn’t have it in him to be shy with a body like that next to him. 

He climaxed not long after Kunsel and they drifted off, uncaring of the mess.

—

Day four the storm broke and Kunsel was slightly more human. He slowly helped Rude pack everything back up and they made their way out to find the other two of their party.

They found them, tragically. One guy was huddled in a small cavern like area similar to what Rude had found. His lips were blue and ice covered his face. Mostly likely passed in his sleep. Kunsel took his notebook to bring back their findings.

The other didn’t have it so lucky. They found most of him closer to the crater, an arm missing and a chunk taken out of his torso. An animal...or a monster must’ve gotten to him.

Kunsel didn’t want to linger and Rude didn’t blame him. 

They put some distance between themselves and the crater before Rude radioed air support.

“What a crazy mission. Hate that we lost our team.”

“It happens. They knew the risks.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s still sad.” There was a pause before Kunsel continued. “I was lucky I had you to take care of me.”

“Yeah, you were lucky.”

“Didn’t know Turks cared about anyone outside their own.” He teased.

Rude rolled his eyes. “You think you’re special? Think again.”

“I’m not? Ouch, break my heart why don’t ya.”

“Kunsel-“

“Rude.” The SOLDIER stepped close to him and put a hand on his chest. Rude had some height on him so he looked down to see the redhead smiling. 

“What?”

“You’re a good guy. We should get a drink together some time. On me.”

“You don’t owe me anything, I was just doing my job.”

“I know! But still, I want to. Or can you not be seen with a non Turk in public?”

“Oh, shut up. You want to buy me a drink so bad then suit yourself.”

“Excellent.”

“Top shelf, fucker.”

“Only the best!”

—

Upon their return the Shinra, a mostly awake but extremely fatigued Kunsel was whisked away by Hojo and his lackeys. Rude went straight to Tseng. 

“He should be taken to the infirmary. I don’t care how superhuman he is. His body went through shock and he has to be dehydrated.”

“Rude, it’s not our call to make. SOLDIER is Hojo’s territory, as terrifying as that is. So, unfortunately, if anyone understands the enhanced body, it’s him.”

Rude let it go. And Kunsel basically disappeared.

—

“Yo, Rude!”

“Reno.” Rude glanced up from his report on the tail he did the night before on a weapon’s distributer. 

“Your buddy’s out.”

Rude kept himself from showing a reaction. It had been weeks since Kunsel went to the labs. Every time he went to check on him he was turned away.

“And?”

“And he’s healthy, yo. Don’t act like you haven’t been worried, you asshole.” Reno sat down on Rude’s desk, ass right on top of the paper he was working on. 

“Reno.” He warned, but his partner waved it off.

“Listen, Tseng went down and debriefed him this morning. He’s gonna be released and put back on active duty but boss wanted me to warn ya...Kunsel doesn’t remember the mission.”

“What? How?”

“The shock maybe? Like you described? Fuck if I know but he’s got a chunk missing from his memory.”

“...thanks for telling me.”

“Anytime, buddy.”

—

Rude ran into him a month later, at a bar, no less. He walked right past him and Fair and didn’t even get a glance. He watched him tease and nag Fair about this and that. Kunsel did seem back to normal, spouting technical jargon that had Fair looking ill. 

Rude finished off his whiskey and went to the bar. He ordered another whiskey and sent it Kunsel’s way before leaving the bar and not looking back. He left a piece of himself up north that was lost to him for good.


End file.
